<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tea and Cake by Kalloway</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279491">Tea and Cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway'>Kalloway</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lysithea finds cake to last for years...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020, The Lemonade Cafe</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tea and Cake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serie11/gifts">Serie11</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lysithea stopped dead in her tracks, sure that both her nose and eyes were deceiving her. Where, the last time she'd been in the village, there had been an empty storefront now stood a combination pastry and tea shop. And it was <i>open</i>. </p><p>Quickly, Lysithea darted in before stopping dead again. It was not just a combination pastry and tea shop, but it was decorated with painted tables and chairs and ring of shelves up near the ceiling contained old toys of all sorts. There were painted ponies and stuffed bears and dolls unlike any she'd ever seen. </p><p>"May I help you?" a young woman about Lysithea's age asked from behind the counter. </p><p>"I would like tea, please, the sweetest you have," Lysithea said quickly. "And whatever your best cake is. May I sit where I desire?" </p><p>"Coming right up." </p><p>Lysithea looked around again before choosing a small table painted green with white flowers in a ring around the edge. From there, she could see almost the entire shop and admire the astounding collecting of toys and trinkets on display. She had a book in her bag, an aged reference one of the traveling merchants had obtained for her, but she hardly wanted to read. </p><p>This seemed like a dream or even one of Bernadetta's fanciful stories... But she was there and, before she had even put much thought into anything other than being there and the wonderful decor, a cup of fabulous smelling tea and a place with a small cake were placed in front of her. </p><p>"There you go, Miss, enjoy," the young woman said. Even her outfit was cute, Lysithea realized, to go along with the theme of the shop. </p><p>But the cake was truly the best. On top of what seemed to be a mix of moist light and dark chocolate cake was a white icing snow-bunny with chocolate eyes and mint-gummy ears. It was exquisite and for a brief moment, Lysithea didn't want to eat it. </p><p>Thankfully, it was only a brief moment and better sense took hold of her. Picking up her fork, she took a small piece and brought it to her mouth. Eyes closed, she placed it on her tongue and-- </p><p>It was, somehow, even better than it looked! Possibly, she gasped, but then she chewed and swallowed and went for another bite. </p><p>"Sorry, bunny," Lysithea whispered as the first bit of icing went into her mouth. </p><p>And perhaps she was a bit uncouth with how quickly she ate, but it was too good to even truly savor. No, she needed it and she needed it immediately. </p><p>Followed, perhaps more politely, with the tea, which was certainly not as sweet as the cake but not at all bitter... </p><p>"Did you like it, Miss?" </p><p>Lysithea nearly startled. How had the young woman- was she also the baker? -appeared beside her without notice? </p><p>"I'm not sure I've ever had better," Lysithea replied quite honestly. "Perhaps I could purchase a dozen or so to take with me? And perhaps a dozen for tomorrow as well?" </p><p>The young woman blinked and then nodded. "Happily," she said. "Do tell your friends as well?" </p><p>"Absolutely, but I do require you to always have something waiting for me," Lysithea said firmly. </p><p>And, for years after that, no matter how busy the shop was... there was always one piece of cake set aside. </p><p>One that Lysithea enjoyed immensely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>